


Botanical

by BotanyCameos, yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Pictures, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/pseuds/BotanyCameos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel indulges one of his boyfriend’s hobbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botanical

**Author's Note:**

> Idea and art by BotanyCameos, drabble by yeaka.
> 
> Disclaimer: We don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and we’re not making any money off this.

  


* * *

Pavel’s head tosses back as the creature finally pops inside, already wet with the natural lubricant it seems to secrete out its ends. Pavel wants to tell Hikaru the thing’s breached him, but he’s too busy gasping for air, making small keening noises and trying not to scream, trying not to cry. He’s already so _full_ of Hikaru’s cock, and he doesn’t know how much of this beast he can take. 

But he adores Hikaru more than anything, and if Hikaru wants to fuck him with a plant, he’ll let Hikaru fuck him with a plant. He’d let Hikaru do anything to him. He trusts Hikaru. Hikaru knows that, and he kisses the side of Pavel’s cheek as Pavel trembles. Pavel can feel Hikaru’s warm stomach against his back, Hikaru’s uniform slightly hooked up around his stomach and Pavel’s bunched all the way past his nipples. The monster’s already played with them, and now they’re bright pink and hard, getting harder every time Hikaru pinches them. Hikaru’s _so good_ like this. Pavel tries to hold onto both his thighs and the PADD, but it’s hard. 

It’s hard to do anything but writhe on his boyfriend’s big dick and whine, and the PADD inevitably tumbles out of his fingers. Hikaru’s still clutching his, examining data on this new plant, freshly brought up from the planet below. Something tells Pavel the captain didn’t know about this particular aspect of it before allowing Hikaru to keep a sample. To be fair, Hikaru is studying it in the interest of Starfleet intelligence. 

But he’s also using it to hold Pavel’s legs apart and fill up his tiny hole. Two different tendrils are tight around his thighs, and the one in his ass is still going, crawling slowly up inside him, tight against Hikaru’s cock and growing thicker. Pavel’s really not sure he can take this, and he gasps, uselessly and high-pitched, “Hikaru—”

“Shh,” Hikaru croons, kissing the side of his face again and bucking up into him. Every time Hikaru fucks him, Pavel melts into a puddle too weak to protest. “It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you...” 

Pavel nods obediently, even though his pale skin’s beaded with sweat all over and a thin trail of saliva is leaking down his chin. There might be tears in his eyes, too; it’s hard to tell. His mouth is permanently open, tongue hanging out, panting like a puppy. The tentacle in his ass, oddly spongy but still unforgiving, eventually surpasses the length of Hikaru’s cock. And it’s still going. It’s getting thicker than Hikaru’s cock, too, and even with all the lube dripping out his puckered hole, Pavel has no idea how he’s taking this. It feels like they’re going to split him apart. But Hikaru knows just the right spot to hit, and that shuts him up before he can complain again. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Hikaru groans into his curls, breath hot along the back of his neck. Pavel’s too busy gasping and struggling for air to answer. The tendril’s getting _so big_. He’s _so full_. He’s never been this full in his life. He’s afraid to look down in case it bulges against his stomach. But it’s Hikaru’s cock that keeps him hard, pulsing and rutting into him in a comforting, familiar way, stimulating his prostate every time the pain is too much. Then it’s a shot of pleasure again. Pavel’s so over-stimulated he can barely see straight. He’s definitely crying. His cheeks are wet. 

He sobs, “H-Hikaruuu,” and hiccups once, feeling small and foolish. But Hikaru reassures him with adoring kisses all over the side of his face, and that makes him happy again. Pavel reaches over his shoulder to clutch at the back of Hikaru’s head, needing to feel as much as possible. 

Then it’s too much, and Pavel’s eyes slam shut, body tensing, balls tightening, and he _shrieks_ as he comes, shamefully right onto the floor. Hikaru moans languidly, hissing fiercely, “You’re so hot, Pavel, so hot...” And he spills himself a second later, right into Pavel’s impossibly full ass. Pavel swears he can feel it pouring into him like a balloon, and he covers his own face to hide his shame. His cheeks are so red. Hikaru gently pries them away and licks a stray tear off his cheek, muttering, “Shh, don’t do that—you know how much I like to look at you...”

Pavel moans, “Da.” Before he can say anything else, the plant is slipping slowly out of him, and Pavel’s broken back into gasps. He watches with an odd mix of horror and fascination as the tendrils sink back into the pot from which they came, releasing Pavel’s thighs so that his legs fall back over Hikaru’s. 

Hikaru pulls him backwards onto the bed lovingly, holding onto him and moaning, “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” He’s lying on his back with Pavel on top of him, facing the ceiling, and Pavel’s grateful that he doesn’t pull out—Pavel’s not sure he could handle being that empty right away. 

Pavel just barely manages to pant, “I lowe you.”

Hikaru sighs next to his ear and whispers, “I love you,” right back.


End file.
